


The Rage Against the Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitbyacarstar decides that the clans must unite to defeat the evil monsters, 'cars', threatening the lives of all the clan cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rage Against the Machine

"What do we do now, Hitbyacarstar?" The loyal deputy of Fallenbump looked at his leader, lying on his side and covered in dirt, with concern. His mate, Happyface, was sat by his side, licking his shoulder repeatedly. It was the third time this month that Hitbyacarstar had been struck on a thunderpath trying to confront one of the monsters which the local cats called 'cars'.  
"We continue the fight." His bright yellow eyes glowed with unwavering determination, despite his leg being covered in cobwebs. "I will discuss with the other leaders at the next gathering. Swagstar said he would support us last moon." Fallenbump nodded and left the medicine cat den with Happyface.  
"We can't keep fighting, Fallenbump, we just can't!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "This is how we lost Rollercoastar just a few moons ago."  
"We must." He rested a paw on her cheek and brought her face closer to his. "We must fight for those we have lost. Hitbyacarstar shall lead us to victory." 

* * * * * *

"It is good to see you, Hipstar. And you, Swagstar." Hitbyacarstar greeted the other leaders from his place atop a fallen log. "Have you seen Starstar?"  
"I am here." The sleek ginger tom appeared from the shadows, with his clan in toe. His deputy, Metafur, was back in her role after having kits.  
"Then I must begin by addressing the issue of 'cars'." As Hitbyacarstar spoke, there were hisses and calls from the crowd of cats. He silenced them as he raised his tail. "We have lost a leader to those monsters and we must fight back against them."  
"Starclan have forsaken us! The monsters will stray from the paths and eat our kits!"  
"Peestorm, please." Hitbyacarstar calmed the new queen. "0kit is safe from harm in our territory."  
"What are you suggesting we do?" Hipstar seemed unconvinced by Hitbyacarstar's plea.  
"We must unite. Against the monsters." He stood up now, pacing along the log, drumming a rhythm as he went. "Let's get down to business, to defeat, the cars." His eyes swept over his own clan's apprentices. "Did they sent me kittens, when I asked, for paws? You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before full moon…" Hitbyacarstar faced the rest of the cats. "I'll make a clan out of you."  
"I'm not sure a song is the best-" said Swagstar.  
"TRANQUIL AS A FOREST." Hitbyacarstar continued, "But on fire, within. Once you trust in Starclan, you are sure, to win." All the clans exchanged glances with each other.  
"Did the car hit his brain?"  
"Don't be rude, Moonshinepaw." His mentor, Goldrush, silenced the apprentice with a tail flick.  
"Somehow I'll, make a clan, out of you!"  
"How do we know you're right to lead us all?" Starstar asked out of curiosity.  
"I have a plan."

* * * * * *

"Do we need to unsheathe our claws?"  
"Yes, Dipshit, once the time is right." Hipstar reassured one of his young warriors before taking up his position on the black tarmac of the thunderpath. Many of the cats were clearly uncomfortable, shifting on their paws. Older warriors like Hellacool and Fatass seemed much less stable compared to the young apprentices like Beanpaw, who seemed to take to the unusual surface with ease.  
"I hear one approaching." Hitbyacarstar's ears shot up suddenly before lying flat against his head. "In positions. You too, Dubstep." He ushered the tom back and the four clans stood in formation along the road. The roar of the monster could be heard by every cat and as it emerged over the top of the hill, they all braced themselves to fight.

The car rushed at the clans with bright, blinding eyes, its paws seeming to glide over the uneven surface. "NOW!" yowled Hitbyacarstar and all the cats ran towards it. A loud screech echoed around them and the car came to a stop, yet it was still loudly rumbling in anger. Dubstep leapt onto the front of the monster and hissed as she clawed the hard surface. Memepaw tried to attack on the ears protruding from the side. Duckface and Dirtydancer flanked the monster, swiping out at what appeared to be armour. All of the clan cats managed to surround the car, attacking it fiercely. Suddenly, the monster opened one of its wings, sending many cats flying backwards, stopped growling and releasing a twoleg who looked afraid.  
"We've saved that twoleg from the monster!" Beanpaw shouted as the twoleg in question ran down the path away from the scene.  
"It has stopped moving." Fallenbump declared. "We have defeated the monster!" Most of the cats shouted a defiant victory cry.  
"Yes … We did …" Hitbyacarstar lay on the side of the road. He had been one of the cats hit by the monster's wing.  
"Hitbyacarstar …" His deputy ran to his side. "Are you alright?"  
"Of course I am. My name is Hitbyacarstar. I've had worse." The leader stood up and examined the monster. "I want to see inside it." Hitbyacarstar jumped into the monster through the gap left by the open wing. In a panic, Fallenbump bolted after him, causing all of the cats to attempt to do the same, rushing to get inside the car. Just as all the cats were inside, Dipshit managed to get his tail caught in the wing, making it shut in on them.  
"Dipshit! What have you done?" wailed Metafur. "We're stuck!"  
"Nonsense." Hollowheart spoke. "I will find a way out." He ventured into the belly of the monster, accidentally hitting a nerve to its heart. The monster roared again, causing all the cats to scream. Metafur jumped, hitting one of its other nerves and sending the car into a accelerating rage.  
"We're doomed! We're going to die!"  
"Fear not, Fatass, Starclan will guide us." Starstar spoke, although the fear in his eyes betrayed the confidence in his voice.


End file.
